Sky Blue
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Several One-Shots about different pairings and characters. Fun thing: You may decide what it's about. Read Introduction for further explanation. 'Chapter 7 A Messenger Of Peace And Love: Tori and Beck are willing to expand their family, but it isn't as easy as they think it is.'
1. Introduction

Hi Everyone,

I want to do something different with my writing. I shall explain.

People who read my stories, know that I usually only write about Bori, Cabbie and Jade/OC, André/OC.

But, I like to write several One-Shots about different couples and/or just a character and their experiences. So, my question to you is if you like to tell me:

**1) The name of the couple or just the character.**

**2) One word. (Or a quote, I don't mind.)  
**

**3) Genre.  
**

And with those 3 things I'll write an One-Shot. For example: "Cabbie; Guitar; Romance/Humor." My summary: "Robbie writes a song for Cat which will cause Cat to find out certain feelings of a boy named Robbie Shapiro."

Now, I just made that up in a couple seconds (I'm not surprised if that idea was already used, I seriously don't know with all those Cabbie shippers ;D), but that's basically what I'm about to do, so leave me a review with those three things and I'll write an One-Shot. Of course I will mention the one who came up with couple/character;word/quote;genre at my A/N.

The One-Shots will be about the 1k and 2k (some times 3 or 4k) words long, so it may take a while before I publish since I really have to feel like it's a perfect story, otherwise I'll delete and re-write and re-write.. basically what happens with my other published stories. So, yeah.

Just one more thing though. I will not write Rated M stories, only K, K+ and T. So if someone requests a Rated-M story then I have to refuse, I'm sorry.

Anyway, Review and I'll write the One-Shot. (If I get too many, I'll make a poll for the upcoming One-Shot with the words I've gotten, then you may choose.)

That's it. Later.

~Ayamas4Ever


	2. Pizza Is Romantic?

**~Pizza Is Romantic?~**

"No!"

"Please, Jade?"

"No!"

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"Which part of the 'No' didn't you understand? The 'Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn' or the 'Oooooooooooooo'?" Jade asked, clearly annoyed by her girlfriend of six months. Tori wanted to celebrate their six-month anniversary by having a movie night since her parents were having a date themselves and Trina was out for the night with her friends.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Tori slightly pouted and looked down, avoiding Jade's gaze.

"Why are you always so whiney when you don't get what you want? And why pizza?" Tori looked up and grabbed jade's right hand, tracing Jade's palm with her index finger.

"Pizzas are like.. it's just food, Jade! Please? For me? Just this time? You may pick the movie." Jade scoffed and pulled her hand away out of Tori's. She sighed when she saw Tori staring hopefully at her with those big brown eyes and that twinkle in it and.. _get it together Jade, _she reminded herself.

"Fine. But we're watching a horror movie," Jade snapped. Just then the bell rang. "Come on, we have class from Sikowitz, don't want to miss that," she closed her locker and walked past Tori towards Sikowitz' class. She made exactly eight steps until she realized Tori wasn't following her, she sighed and turned around, Tori was still standing there, frozen at the spot. "Are you coming Vega, or not?" Tori immediately broke out of her trance and turned around, smiling brightly. She nodded and quickly followed Jade to Sikowitz' classroom.

Xxx

"Improv exercise! You all are French people, talking about random stuff and ACTION!" Sikowitz exclaimed while sitting down on his wooden chair and sipping the milk out of his coconut with a straw. Immediately everyone started to jump from their chairs and babbling in French.

"Je t'adore, Jade." Tori said softly to Jade, causing Jade to raise her eyebrows and smirk at the younger Vega.

"Je t'adore aussi." Jade responded with a smile. They started to lean in slowly until they were just a breath apart and then..

"SIKOWITZ! Puis-je aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plaît?" Cat screamed, causing Tori and Jade to jump away from each other, startled. They were both blushing when Sikowitz answered Cat's question.

"Cat, I have no idea what you just said, but whatever it is, 'okay'"

"Yay!" everyone watched Cat running out of the classroom with her purse and Mr. Longneck in her arms.

"Right, okay, everyone, sit down. It's Friday, meaning you're all up to something this weekend…" Sikowitz trailed off, only staring into the classroom while the students were waiting for him to finish his actual sentence.

"What about our weekends?" André asked, a couple of other students agreeing with yeahs and nodding with their heads.

"Oh, right. Well, what are you kids up to? BECK!" Sikowitz jumped up from his chair and placed one foot on it while his other foot rested on the ground. "Thrill me."

"Oh, well, I'm just going to Nozu with a girl I met some time ago."

"That sounds fun, have fun at your date, Beck. N-"

"Who cares Beck is going on a date?" Jade hissed at Sikowitz, cutting him off. Tori bit her lip and looked at her girlfriend. She was still unsure if Jade was really over Beck, they broke up eight months ago and in those two months after the break-up, Tori tried to comfort Jade which ended up Tori and Jade confessing their feelings towards each other. Still, she was afraid that Jade still loved Beck and would go back to him any time if she wanted.

"Jade." Jade turned her head when she heard Tori's voice and her expression softened immediately. She put her arm around the younger Vega's shoulders and pulled her closer, Tori rested her head against Jade and sighed.

Xxx

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still love Beck?" That question put Jade off guard, the two of them were sitting at their usual lunch table while they were waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive, which left some time for Tori to ask Jade about what happened at Sikowitz' class. The silence answered the question for Tori. "So it's true?" Tori started to tear up and she quickly stood up.

"Tori-"

"No, it's okay. I understand, I just.. have to think okay?" She turned around and walked towards school, not even stopping when André passed her. André looked confused at Jade when he reached the table, he put his sandwich on the table and sat down, looking disappointed at Jade.

"What?" Jade snapped.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you immediately assume I did it?" Silence. "Okay, okay. She asked me if I still love Beck." André's eyes nearly popped out his skull when she ended her sentence.

"And what did you say?" he urged.

Jade shrugged. "Nothing. So she assumed I still do, got teary, stood up and walked away before I got to say something back to her."

"Dude!" André raised his arms and shook his head. "Wait, do you…" André trailed off, Jade was tapping her foot impatiently on the pavement, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Do I what?" she eventually snapped at him.

"Do you still love Beck?" Jade face softened and she looked at her crushed lunch in front of her. "I don't know, I mean, I still get that anger inside of me when he mentions other girls and.. and I just don't know, André." She sighed. André put his hand over hers on the table, comfortingly.

"I don't know either, Jade, but you have to figure it out. It isn't fair to Tori that you're dating her while you love somebody else." Jade nodded and for the rest of lunchtime they sat there in silence.

Xxx

School went slowly after lunch for Jade, History was unbearable, English was just boring and she didn't even paid attention at Scriptwriting. She didn't see the younger Vega during her classes neither since they didn't have those classes together. Finally when she finished her classes, she saw Tori standing at her locker, collecting her things before going home. She made her way over to Tori and talk to her.

"Vega!" she called. Tori's head immediately turned to Jade's voice. She practically shoved all her stuff in her bag and was about to slam her locker closed when Jade stood next to her. "Avoiding me?" Tori sighed and put a straw of her hair behind her ear before turning to face Jade.

"Look, Jade. I- I understand. I mean, you still love Beck-"

"To-"

"No, please, let me finish," Tori cut her off. "I love you, and I know you love me too, in some.. sort of way, but it's not fair. Not to Beck, to you.. to me," Tori took a shaky breath and continued. "I think it's better if you don't come over tonight." Jade stood straighter and looked confused at Tori, raising her eyebrows.

"What are you saying? You're breaking up with me?" Jade spat with anger building within her.

"No, I'm just saying that we better could take it slower from now on, you know, Jade? I- I have to think this through. I'll see you next week." Tori checked the lock on her locker and walked out of Hollywood Arts, leaving Jade behind.

"Well. Fine!" Jade screamed before walking out of the school too.

Xxx

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Tori?" Holly, Tori's mother asked. The Vega family had just finished their dinner. Tori skipped dinner, saying she didn't feel too well and went to her room. What was going on with Jade was the only thing on her mind and she didn't like to face Jade on Monday already.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks mom," Holly smiled and closed the door behind her when she left Tori's room. Tori looked at her door when her mother left for a couple seconds until she stood up and sat down into her chair which was standing in front of her desk. She opened her white laptop standing on her desk and saw the face of André smiling back at her. "What am I going to do, André?"

"I don't know, Tor. This is something you and Jade have to talk about, together."

"I know, but-"

"Toorrriiii!" Trina suddenly screamed.

"Hold on, André."

"What?" she snapped.

"There's somebody for you at the door!"

"I'll be right there!" Tori screamed back, then she turned her head back to André's face on her laptop screen. "Mind?" André shook his head. "Okay, I'll be back in sec." Tori stood up from her chair and nearly tripped over her own feet as she made her way over to the door. She turned the door knob and the door flung open, only to meet blue icy eyes. "Jade." She whispered.

"Hi, babe." Jade pecked Tori on her cheek and held a pizza box in the air. She casually walked into Tori's room and plopped down on Tori's green comforter. "The pizza's getting cold, you know." Tori was still standing in the doorway, too stunned to move. Eventually she turned around with her mouth open. "Come on, babe. If you keep standing there like that, you'll catch flies."

"What are you doing here?" Tori finally managed to get out. Jade sighed and stood up. "Not that I really mind you being here, but- but we.." she trailed off.

Jade walked over to Tori and pulled her hand to lead her to the bed, so they could sit down next to each other. Jade faced Tori and she caressed her girlfriend's cheek. Slowly Jade began to lean in and kissed Tori shortly, not long enough for Tori to respond on any of Jade's motions. "I'm highly confused." Tori exclaimed. "Can you explain?"

"I love Beck." Jade said. Tori's heart sunk and she felt the water reaching her head. She started to stand up and make a run for the bathroom, but Jade's hands were still holding hers, so she sat there with her eyes focusing on their hands on her lap. "But I love you more." Tori's head shot up and she looked into Jade's concerned, regretful eyes. "Listen Tori. I love Beck, I do. But you can't blame me for it, I will always love Beck in some sort of way, hell, I had two-year long relationship with the boy. But I love you more and I think that should be enough." Jade paused to look at Tori, who was expressionless sitting next to Jade on the bed. "I love you, Tori. I lo- hmpf-" Tori cut her off by pressing her lips firmly to Jade's. Jade, shocked at the sudden move, froze, but she quickly kissed back and put her arms around Tori's waist, pulling her closer while Tori put her hands in Jade's neck.

Soon, Jade pushed Tori on the bed and kissed her deeply, only to be stopped when Tori pulled away. "What's wrong?" Jade asked concerned.

"Nothing, I love you too." Tori smiled and pulled Jade closer and kissed her again. Breathless she suddenly pulled away. "We're lying on the pizza." She breathed. Jade smirked and leaned in, their lips almost touching.

"I don't care." Jade whispered. Tori stared into Jade's eyes before saying:

"Me neither." And pulling Jade closer again, kissing her deeply.

Meanwhile, André was still sitting on the other end of the video chat, Tori and him were having before Jade came over. He had seen their conversation and tried to keep them from doing something embarrassing in front of him, but the couple was too distracted by each other than noticing André on the screen. "Girls? Girls? I'm still here. I'm still- Ugh. Never mind." He closed his laptop and picked his guitar up, ready to write a new song, until he heard something break in the kitchen. His head shot up and groaned. "Grandma…"

* * *

**A/N **

**Hello again, this one I made for**** Serenity Solstice. **

**1) The paring: 'Jori'  
**

**2) The word: 'Pizza'  
**

**3) The Genre: 'Romance/Humor'  
**

**Now, this was my first Jori, so I hope it's okay. Keep reviews with your Characters/Word/Genre coming and maybe yours is next! I think I'll do it randomly now. So I just pick one of the reviews (minus the ones I've already done, of course) and make the One-Shot. I'm also sorry for taking so long, but I'm also working on 'Shine', hope you can understand. See you next time! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.  
**

**~Ayamas4Ever  
**


	3. Fell For You

**~Fell For You~**

The youngest Vega girl was sitting in the Black Box theater on her own, something that was very odd for her. The theater was dark and the lights weren't on, Tori was sitting in one of the chairs, sighing.

"Hey Tor-_o_! I know you're here." she jumped when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. She stood up and looked around the room, she couldn't see anything though, the room was too dark to see anything. Suddenly the lights switched on and Tori started rubbing her eyes in order to adjust to the sudden brightness. "Ah, there you are."

Tori lowered her arms from her face and looked directly into André's dark eyes. "How did you find me?" she asked quietly. André frowned and walked past the chairs, only coming to a stop when he reached her and sat down in one of the chairs. Following his motion, she sat down too, next to him.

"You weren't at lunch today. Something wrong with you, muchacha?" André asked, ignoring her previous question. Tori looked into his eyes and knew she couldn't lie to him, not with him being his best friend.. even though she actually hoped to be more someday. Not that she told anyone or anything. Tori ran her hand through her hair and sighed again. She opened her mouth to start speaking, but only closed it when she realized that her reason for being sad was quite stupid. She shook her head and looked down at the floor, feeling André's gaze still on her. "You do know you can tell me everything, right? I'm here for you. You're my best bud." _Ouch, that kind of hurt. _Tori thought, but she still knew that it wasn't fair to him to think that, André and her were just friends and will never be something more.

"It's just-" Tori started.

"Yeah?" André encouraged her.

Tori looked at him and closed her mouth again. She shook her head and fidgeted with her thumbs. "No, it's nothing, never mind." André frowned and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"You know what?" Tori raised her head and looked curiously into André's eyes, wondering what he was about to say. "What if we go to the beach? Make some castles, bake in the sun and everything will be _a-okey_." André said, rubbing his palms together. Tori laughed for the first time that day and nodded her head vigorously.

"I would like that." She said. André stood up and held out his hand for her. Smiling, she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her up from her chair.

"Well then, let's get going." André smiled and together they walked out of the Black Box theater to the parking lot where everyone else was waiting for the musician and the singer. Tori smiled when she came outside, being grateful to have a friend like André. As soon as Tori came outside, she heard a loud voice yelling her name.

"TORI!" Tori looked around and suddenly saw red in front of her eyes.. literally. She was embraced by arms belonging to someone with a petite frame. "Where were you? You weren't at lunch. Or at Sikowitz' class. You never ditch classes!" Cat said with a pout. Tori smiled and patted her little friend on her back.

"It's okay, Cat. I was just busy."

"Oh, it's okay then." Cat smiled. Soon the others arrived at the scene.

"Was sad Tori-Wori sitting in the theater?" Jade mocked with the voice she always used to mock Tori's.

"Jade-" Beck started.

"I do not talk like that!" Tori snapped, cutting Beck off. Jade just rolled her eyes and started to pull Beck to his car. André cleared his throat. "Maybe we can all go to the beach?" he proposed.

"I met some Northridge girls."

"Mamaw needs help with the internet and her new computer."

"I have something better to do."

"Jade-"

"Candy!" André and Tori watched their friends making their way out of the parking lot and disappearing out of sight.

"Well. That leaves us, I guess." André said. He winked at Tori, causing her to blush. "Let's go." He grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her with him to his car, meanwhile Tori was trying to stop the blushing, she wouldn't want André to catch her blushing all the time. They stepped into André's black car, André saw down in the driver's seat while Tori sat down in the passenger's seat next to him. She looked cautiously at the backseat while André started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. She jumped when she heard André chuckling and saying: "Don't worry, Grandma isn't sitting in the backseat this time." Tori nodded and looked down.

The ride was silent for the rest of the trip. André parked in the parking lot, next to a blue convertible belonging to a blond-haired boy who was apparently flirting with a red-haired girl with green eyes and freckles on her cheeks. When André made sure his car was parked in an almost perfect way, he turned the ignition off and opened his door. Noticing that Tori wasn't following his motions he cleared his throat, causing Tori to shake her head and come out of her trance. "Are you coming? I don't think it's healthy if you stay in the car the whole time.. Remember the last time when we got stuck?" Tori smiled and nodded.

"Yup, we didn't even notice that the ones with the big trailer left after a while." The couple laughed and when Tori climbed out of the car, closed the door and André locked the car with the alarm, they made their way over to the beach. They didn't bring towels or anything you're supposed to bring to the beach since they decided to go to the beach last minute, so they just bought some drinks and settled on the terrace. They were watching the ocean together, the waves touching the shore and then going back to the ocean again.

"Do you want to talk now?" André asked carefully. Tori took a sip of her ice tea and swallowed quietly. She put her glass down, and got a dollar from her pants pocket, putting it on the table and standing up. "Tori-" André started to say.

"I'm going for a walk. Wanna join?" André nodded and put a dollar on the table too, he stood up and followed Tori who started making her way to the beach already. He soon reached her and walked next to her, he noticed she had put off her shoes and was holding them in her hands. He followed her actions by putting off his shoes, not wanting to get them wet. He held them in his hands and walked further. The couple wasn't saying anything to each other, but surprisingly it was quite nice.

After a while they settled on one of the dunes. Tori sat down, putting her shoes next to her at her left side while André sat down on her right and put his shoes down on his right side. "I like you." Tori said. André frowned. Of course he liked her back. Duh, they're friends.

"I like you too, Tori." Tori turned her head to him, leaving her gaze to the ocean and shook her head at him. She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest and putting her arms around her knees.

"No, not like _that_." She said.

"I don't kno-" Abruptly, Tori stood up and threw her hands up in the air, screaming. André stood up concerned and tried to put his hand on his friend's shoulder, but just backed off from him. "Tell me what's wrong!" he said. Tori looked at him with a blank face, not showing any emotion, until tears started to fall on from her eyes and started to descend from her cheeks on the dry sand under them.

"I love you," She breathed. "I love you, I love you for a while now and my-I-I can't. And you-" she was cut off as she felt a pair of lips being pressed on hers. Frozen, she didn't do anything back, until she started to relax and kiss back. She put her arms around his neck while André pulled her closer by putting his arms around her waist.

After several minutes they pulled away from each other, causing both of them to blush for a second. "I wanted to do that since I fell for you." André said, still holding her tightly. Tori smiled and looked into those big-brown orbs.

"When did you fall for me?" she asked.

"I'm still falling." André replied. The couple smiled at each other and hugged. Suddenly André lifted Tori up, placing her over his shoulder and ran to the beach.

"No! André!" she squealed. She tried to free herself from his grip on her, but failed. André walked straight into the sea with Tori on his shoulder. He finally released her when they were both dripping wet. The couple laughed and spent the rest of the day in the ocean and on the beach, not even caring of how they were going home in André's car, totally wet. Mostly, because they are falling for each other since the day they met.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hello again, this one is for Sharon-cooly.  
**

**1) The paring: 'Tandré'  
**

**2) The word: 'Beach'  
**

**3) The Genre: 'Romance'  
**

**Sorry it took so long, school's been really busy, but summer vacaction is starting in about 2 months so then I'll probably be able to post regularly. Thanks for the reviews and your contribution to 'Sky Blue', I appreciate it. Well, I won't be talking to much, two things: 1) There's a poll on my profile, you can vote for the next one there. 2) You know what to do in the reviews right? Comments on the One-Shots are appreciated too, but if you just want to give me a pairing;word;genre then that's fine too :) But I won't be putting that in the poll yet.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious  
**

**~Ayamas4Ever  
**


	4. Midnight Stories

**~Midnight Stories~**

"And then.. the pony jumped up and landed on the green hill, making a very-"

"Oh gosh. Macy, that's not a scary story!"

"Of course it is! Dylan from fifth grade told me it during lunch time!" Macy yelled at Sevilla. The two girls started to bicker at each other, never being able to get along with each other very well, but still being 'friends' because of Gillian, or Gill for short.

"Shh.. Will you guys keep it down? If you wake up my little brother, my parents will wake up and we're actually supposed to be sleeping." Gill said, her brown curls jumping up and down when she made her way back from her bedroom door to her bed where her three best friends we're sitting on.

"We're having a sleepover, it's normal to stay up late." Macy pointed out, tugging on the hem of her pajama shirt. Macy Bagley had blond hair, the most bright green eyes even seen, freckles on her nose, a round-shaped head and a fair skin.

"We know Macy, but if Gill's parents wake up we're never allowed to be here anymore, imagine that! We will never see Gill again! Oh my goodness." Cilla exclaimed. The other three girls shared confused glances at each other before returning their gaze at their distressed friend. Cilla Mason had light-red hair which she bundled together with an elastic in a messy ponytail, hazel eyes, an oval-shaped head and a fair skin, just like Macy.

"I don't think my parents will do that, Cilla. Don't worry, they're not _that _uncool."

"Of course they're not uncool!" Sevilla exclaimed. "They're big movie stars here in LA. Not to mention that their best friends are Jade West, André Harris, Robbie Shapiro _and _Cat Valentine-Shapiro!" Gill sighed and looked at her enthusiastic friend. Sevilla Rogers was a dark-skinned girl with dark brown eyes, a heart-shaped head and most of the time she would put her dark hair in one braid. Gill shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, they're just my parents and their friends are my uncles and aunts." Gill said tiredly. Not that she told her friends about it, but she found it quite annoying when people would talk about her family like that. Okay, so they're big movie stars and famous and all, but they're still her family and just people.

"Okay, but back to the stor-"

"No, you'll only make a pony story out of it again, Macy!"

"Oh, but I don't hear you coming up with one, _Sevilla!_" The two girls started bickering again, Cilla and Gill sitting next to each other, waiting for the two to stop their disagreements already.

Suddenly the lights on the other side of the purple bedroom turned on. The girls immediately stopped their fight and jumped off the bed, Cilla was the only one who thought about turning the lights off in Gill's room. Gillian quickly jumped under the covers of her bed and the remaining girls quickly crept into their sleeping bags. Not even a minute later the door was opened by a tall man in his young thirties with rather fluffy and gorgeous, but messy hair, he was wearing a grey sweatpants and a simple black t-shirt. He looked into the room and rubbed his right eye with one hand while yawning. "I know you're up girls. No need to pretend." He turned the lights on and looked at the shocked faces of his seven-year-old daughter and her friends, he quietly chuckled to himself.

"Hi.. Dad. We were jus-"

"Making a lot of noise with your parents and your little brother sleeping in the room next to you in the middle of the night?" Beck cut her off, but also finishing her sentence for her. He smiled smug at his eldest and her friends.

"Umm.. Yeah. I'm- We're sorry, right girls?" A chorus of 'yeahs' filled the room and the only thing Beck could do was watching his daughter and her friends squirm in his presence. He closed the door behind him, walked into the room and sat down on the white comforter of his daughter. He patted Gill's feet and smiled at her.

"So, what were you girls doing at this time?"

"We were-" Macy started.

"Telling each other stories." Sevilla said, looking at Beck with a wide smile on her face, admiring the older man sitting on the bed. Beck nodded.

"So, what was the cause of all that bickering? Which made your mother cranky by the way." Beck said, turning his attention to Gill at the last sentence.

"We were just trying to make up a story, but not really happy about the story itself, you know." Cilla said hesitantly. Beck nodded in understanding and sighed, running his hand through his gorgeous dark hair.

"Okay, you know what?"

"What?" Gill asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to tell the story and when it's done, you girls are going to sleep like my lovely wife told you to do four hours ago and then if you girls do what I'm telling you now, I'll be baking my famous blueberry pancakes for you. Sounds like a plan?" The girls smiled widely and nodded their heads.

"But! You'll make the syrup too, right Dad?"

"Of course, my pancakes are nothing without the famous Oliver syrup added to it." Beck said with a wink to his daughter. Beck cleared his throat and shifted his weight on the bed, sitting more comfortably before starting his story.

"_Once upon a time-"_

"Dad," Gill cut him off. "That's the problem, we don't want a fairytale, we want a scary story." Beck furrowed his eyebrows and patted his own knee.

"Why do you girls want a scary story? That will only cause nightmares for you girls."

"Daaa-haaad.. Please? This one time? I'm sure you know one, you know, with dating auntie Jade during High School." Gill snickered, remembering the awkward story which she was told about by her mother and her aunt self. Beck looked at her disapprovingly, but gave in after a couple of seconds after seeing all the puppy dog faces of the younger girls surrounding him.

"Fine. But if you girls get nightmares then I'm not responsible for it, you're responsible for pressuring me into this with those puppy dog faces of yours, got it?" The girls nodded in response. Beck took a deep breath and tried to remember one of Jade's stories which she loved to tell to the gang during their sleepovers which were always held at Tori's for some kind of reason.

"_It was silent in the small village, everyone was asleep, it was dark. The only thing you could hear was the wind. But.. somewhere.. a couple miles away from the village, lived an old, cranky man who was known as Abra. Everyone who lived in the village feared him, not because he was old and cranky, but because of the stories they've been told by many generations._

_You see, Abra never got any older. And with never, I mean ne-ver. People thought he had some kind of potion hidden in his old wooden home. Little did they know that Abra was hiding some very dark and twisted secret to the citizens living in the village. But, of course, the biggest question in everyone's thoughts was: 'How doesn't he get older?' and 'If he really lives in that wooden home for so long, why doesn't he die?' _

_People were curious about the stories about Abra being immortal or not. But not as curious as Hera-"_

"Ooh! Ooh! Is she the one who's going to get killed?" Gill interrupted, a big smile on her face. Cilla was tightly holding a pillow to her chest, obviously already scared about the story. Sevilla was sitting there smugly on her sleeping bag, intently listening to Beck's words and Macy was lying half-asleep on her sleeping bag, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Well, you could find out by letting me tell the story instead of interrupting me all the time?" Beck said. He sent a playful smile to his daughter who blushed at her sudden outburst on the story.

"Sorry, Daddy." She said while trying to sit more comfortable on her mattress.

"Okay so where were we? Oh, right." He cleared his throat and continued his story.

_Hera was a scrawny young girl with peroxide blond hair. She had light green eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She wasn't the most prettiest girl in the village, certainly not, but she was the bravest. Although.. her braveness wouldn't be much help in what's going to be told later in the story._

_One day during school time, Hera and her fellow classmates Colin and Marlofi were talking about the old man living outside the village. "I bet you aren't even brave enough to even knock on the old fool's home, Hera. Don't be such a show-off." Colin said arrogantly. _

"_I AM brave enough, Colin. That you're too chicken to do it, doesn't mean I am." Hera spat. Colin's cheeks flushed red, but he recovered fast enough to respond something back._

"_Oh yeah? Prove it." He dared. Hera crossed her shoulders at him and smirked._

"_Oh, I will. Just watch. Tonight, at the darkest of the night, I will be going to the old man's home and I will PROVE to you that I'm not a chicken and that you are." Hera said venomously._

_And so she did. At the darkest time of the night, long after the sun set, she snuck out of her house and walked out of the village. She made sure she kept walking on the path leading from the village into the woods. Once she reached the other edge of the woods, she was immediately met with an old wooden home standing in front of her. 'It doesn't really look like someone actually lives here though, people are probably just too paranoid.' She thought mockingly._

_She slowly walked forward, curiously climbing the three steps on the porch. Once she reached the door she let out a shaky breath. 'Okay, Hera, be brave, you can do this, be brave.' She whispered to herself. _

_She reached her hand out.. ready to knock on the door.._

_Knock.. knock.. knock.._

_Three knocks.. no response. _

_She thought about turning around and go home, but no, she would be a coward then.. you know, for going away without even entering the house. IF there was nobody living there, then she shouldn't be worried about anything right? Hera shook her head and reached out for the doorknob, once she started to turn it, the door suddenly opened! Hera looked up and was met with a bright light. _

_Startled, she backed away and almost fell from the three steps when she walked backwards. She stopped there though. She looked at the big frame standing in the doorway, it was dark, so she couldn't see him completely. It's eyes were just lights and his body was just one big shadow. That was the moment when Hera realized she had to get away from there. She turned around and tried to make a run for it, but before she could do that, a hand pulled her back by her hair. _

_Screaming, she tried to get away from it, but it was too late. Because the big figure pulled her into the house by her hair.. _

_Nobody EVER figured out what happened to her. The only thing what was left from her was a strand of peroxide blond hair lying at the edge of the woods reaching the village.."_

Beck ended the story with a satisfied grin on his face, mentally giving himself the thumbs up for remembering and telling the story like Jade had told him and the gang when they were younger. He looked around the room and saw Gillian sitting on her bed with wide eyes and her mouth open, Cilla was hiding under the covers, Macy was wide awake now and staring at Beck like he was some kind of freak and.. even Sevilla was speechless, she sat there, frozen. He reached out for Sevilla, who was sitting the closest to him –she shifted closer during the story- , and touched her hair. She immediately unfroze and started to swing with her arms.

"NOOOO! NOOO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! DON'T PULL MY HAIR! I LIKE MY HAIR!" she screamed. This caused everyone in the room to start looking at her. While Sevilla was screaming hysterically, the door suddenly opened, causing the other girls to start screaming bloody murder too.

"What is going on in here?" A woman screamed. The room fell silent and everyone looked at the figure standing in the doorway. Once everyone noticed who was standing there, they let out a sigh of relief. There she was, Tori Oliver standing in the doorway with a seven-month-old-teary baby boy cradled in her arms. "I thought I sent you to order them to go to bed? Not to let them scream bloody murder in the middle of the night!" She scolded Beck. She walked into the room, clearly pissed about what happened. "Explain. Now."

Beck walked up to his wife and told her about the scary story and about the freaking out part of the girls. "Why would you even tell them one of Jade's stories? You know that even us, the gang couldn't get through those stories of her and you tell them to a bunch of seven-year olds?" Tori scoffed, still holding baby Blake. Beck pecked her right cheekbone and ran his hand through the short brown hair of his little baby boy.

"Calm down, hon."

"Pshh. Yeah right. Blake woke up because of the screaming, I don't think he'll be going to bed anytime soon." She said. She put her boy straight up, so she was holding him under his butt. He curiously looked around the room and started to squeal when he saw his big sister sitting on her bed, obviously forgetting the tears he just shed when he startled awake from the screaming. He reached out for her. Tori, being unable to hold him like that when he was moving like that, walked over to the bed and put him softly down on the bed so that he could crawl over to Gill and sit on her lap.

The girls immediately forgot about the story and started to babble silly things to the little boy on the bed. Meanwhile Beck put his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her temple. "You know I love you right?"

"Are you trying to make me less angry at you by telling me that you love me? That's low, Beckett." Beck chuckled. And turned his wife around to fully face her. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I would love to tell the story to you so I can reassure you that the old man isn't going to go after you again." He teased. She playfully smacked him on his chest and stuck her tongue out.

"It was only once and I'm not afraid of it anymore."

"No?"

"No."

"We'll see about that." He scooped Tori up bridal style while she yelped at the sudden movement. "Gill, let your brother sleep on some pillows and a thick blanket on the floor while I'll tell your mommy a story." He walked out of the room with Tori in his arms. Oh, he was surely telling a midnight story alright.

* * *

**A/N **

**This one goes to Linzy 33  
**

**1) The pairing: 'Bori'  
**

**2) The word: 'Kids'  
**

**3) The Genre: 'Horror/Romance'  
**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for the next one! I will start writing it when I get at least 3 votes. I will probably be able to write more since Summer vacation starts soon. Keep the words coming guys! ... And girls!  
**

**Hope you liked it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious  
**

**~Ayamas4Ever  
**


	5. Lucky To Have You

**Part 1 of 3  
**

* * *

**~Lucky To Have You~**

The sweat was running from his forehead and he was nervously tapping his foot on the ground near the gas pedal. When the lights turned green again, he sped off by quickly stepping on the pedal. He was running late for a wedding, really late.

Suddenly he was stopped by a car in front of him, by sticking out his head out of the window; he could see that he was in the middle of a traffic jam which was very common in LA. Groaning, he sat back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and a black bow. He was going to have a white rose for with his tux once he arrived at the church where the wedding was held at.

Not even moving an inch after five minutes, he groaned again and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. The only thing that caught his attention was his vibrating Pear phone in his pocket. Slightly knowing who it was going to be, he took his Pear phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller's ID. He chuckled quietly because he was right and accepted the call, bringing the phone close to his ear.

"Beck! Finally! Where are you, dude? The ceremony is about to begin." He heard André's voice blasting through his Pear phone.

"I know! But I'm stuck in traffic. I'm just going to be later, okay?"

"Okay. I'll tell them. See you soon... hopefully. Bye."

"Wait!" he exclaimed. He waited for a couple seconds to hear if his best friend was still on the phone. "André?"

"Yeah?" he heard.

"How does she look?" he slightly smiled at the thought of her in her big-white-wedding dress. It was quiet for a while until he heard a small chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Stunning." Was all that André said. With that said, André ended the call and Beck put his Pear phone back in his pocket. Beck thought about her and... her soon-to-be husband. Since high school he had developed a slight crush on her on which he finally realized during graduation year that it wasn't just a crush, but love. But not even two years after graduation she had met a guy at college who had stolen her heart and after two years he had asked her to marry him. And now, six years after the graduation of Hollywood Arts they were getting married.

It was unfair to the groom to hate him, so Beck thought. After all, he had the time during high school to ask her out, but he didn't. Not because he was afraid –of course not because he was afraid, his name is _Beck Oliver_- but because he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with her. He almost made that mistake once…well twice during the Platinum Awards when he was still in his Sophomore year.

But sill, the feeling that he was too late with revealing his love to her and seeing her marrying some other guy, broke him on the inside. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a car behind him honking.

"Come on, dude! I don't have all day! Move!" Sighing, he extended his arm out of the window before he gently stepped on the gas pedal and drove to the church.

**X**

Finally after half an hour he arrived at the church, Beck was told that it was the same church where the groom's parents had their wedding. The groom preferred to marry in the same church as a sort of tradition for himself. His bride was okay with that, as long as she could marry the love of her life, she was satisfied.

Beck parked his car two blocks away from the church since finding a parking spot was a hard thing to do and walked the couple blocks to the church. When he arrived, he saw that there were red roses placed everywhere at the entrance, it looked romantic and when the couple would come walking out of the church as husband and wife, it would make a memorable moment for in the album.

The doors of the church were still open, except for the entrance that led to the room where the ceremony was held at. He was just about to open the door when somebody else already did it for him.

He stood there frozen in shock for a moment, until he met the familiar blue eyes of Jade, his ex-girlfriend from high school. Clearing his throat and acting like nothing happened, he awkwardly greeted her. "Hey Jade." He said while he tapped his foot on the ground.

"Well, if it isn't Beckett Oliver." she walked out of the ceremony room and closed the doors behind her with both of her hands, not even turning around. Beck tried to look into the room, hoping to catch a glance of her, but Jade was blocking his view.

"Um... Jade? If you mind? I'm already late and I don't want to miss everything." He said trying to push her away from the door, but of course being Jade, she was stronger than him and kept blocking his way inside.

"Oh, I know. You missed a lot," she said with a smirk, Beck's face went from annoyed to confused as she said that, not even letting him say something she continued. "It was quite a show up there." Her tone went an octave higher at the end of the sentence while she finally stopped blocking Beck's way and stepped out of the church, the sound of her high heels clicking on the ground and slowly fading away as she disappeared out of sight.

Sighing, Beck turned back to the door and took a deep breath, with one hand he opened the door, only to be met.. with an empty room.

**X**

The white-decorated ceremony room was completely abandoned. Beck frowned; he wasn't that late, was he? Of course not, Jade was here a moment ago. If she was still here than someone else had to be here too. Unless she was here to take care of certain things with the priest and the church.. but Jade wasn't Tori's maid of honor. Shaking his head out of confusion, he walked further into the church. "Hello?"

No response.

He turned around on his heel and was about to walk out of the church, only to be stopped on his tracks by an unfamiliar voice. "Sir? Can I help you?" Beck turned his body around again and saw a man in about his sixties standing in front of him, the man had his hands folded and it was obviously that he was the priest of the church.. and probably of the wedding.

"Um... yes," he said before taking a single step closer to the priest. "I'm Beck Oliver, close friend of the bride, I'm here for.. the wedding." He said while sticking his hand out to shake the priest's hand.

"Well... Mr. Oliver. I'm very sorry, but unfortunately there is no wedding as of half an hour ago," Beck's face crunched up in confusion again, noticing this, the priest continued. "I don't think I'm the right person to tell you what happened.. But as you just told me to be a close friend of the bride, I think it's fair to tell you that the bride and her family and friends are in the back." With that the priest pointed to a wooden door which was hidden behind a statue of marble.

"Thank you, Father." Beck gave a single nod before making his way over to the wooden door, but before he could open it, he was stopped by the priest's voice.

"It's a shame though. I know his parents for years and Elliott since he was a baby, he is a good boy though, he is just confused. Love is a complicated phenomenon."

"_You have no idea."_ Beck thought before opening the door and stepping through it.

**X**

"Tori open the door!" Cat screamed through the door.

"Um, Cat... I don't think she'll come out if you keep screaming like that." Robbie pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're always criticizing me!" Cat said, her lower lip started to quiver. Robbie sighed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't mean it like that, sweetie. It's just, people listen more often if you ask it calmly, you know. They don't like it when they get hollered at."

"Oh, like people like you?"

"...Yeah." André and Tori's parents were silently looking at the couple in front of them. André shook his head and made his way over to the door where Tori fled to after the drama that found place half an hour ago. He softly knocked on the door.

"What?" The people in the hall heard a soft voice; it was obvious that the person on the other side of the door was crying at that same moment, as they heard a small sob leaving the person's mouth. André pushed his ear at the door to hear her more clearly.

"Tori.. I know you're hurting, but please come out of there. It's not good if you stay alone in there," It was silent for a moment. Small shuffling was heard through the door, but the sound was not nearing the door. André sighed, knowing that Tori crept closer into the room and wasn't planning on opening the door anytime soon. As her best friend he hated what had happened today. What Elliott had done to her. He wanted to punch that guy so hard.. but he couldn't, Tori needed him at the moment. "To-" Before he could say her name a door opened. Looking behind him, he saw Beck coming through the door.

Beck made a small wave, before saying a small 'Hello' to everyone in the room.

"Hey man," André greeted him, giving him a manly hug. "Has Father Reynolds told you what happened or..?" Beck shook his head 'no'.

"No, he just said that she was here with you. Is she behind that door?" André nodded. "What happened?" he asked.

"..The groom fled."

"What?!" Anger built up in Beck's chest. He kind of knew that something happened with the couple since there was no wedding when he arrived, but he didn't expect Elliott to just flee like that.

"She doesn't want to come out of that room." André murmured. He shifted his gaze to the door.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Beck said, making his way over to the door, but before he could knock on the door, André stopped him in his tracks by grabbing Beck's arm. He looked at Beck seriously.

"Beck, you're my best friend too and I know you love her.. in the love _love _kind of way, but I don't think that you should go in there, not today that is." He whispered to Beck seriously, knowing that Cat, Robbie, Mr. and Mrs. Vega were still in the same hall as them. Beck sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Look, André. I do love her, but I'm not going to take this moment to tell her that. You know me for years. I won't do that at the moment when her heart got broken by some dude she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. I'm not that heartless, André. And it's insulting and it hurts me that you would even think of me like that." He harshly whispered back at André. André let go of Beck's arm and stepped back, letting out a breath.

"You're right. I'm sorry," He gave a small apologizing smile at Beck. "I don't know if she'll let you in, but you can try." André said a little louder now. He stepped away from the door, letting Beck knock on the door softly.

"Tori?" he listened intently, hoping he would hear something of a movement from inside the door. "Tori please open the door. It's me Beck," he was about to give up when suddenly the door got unlocked. Beck glanced back at the Vega's and his friends before turning the doorknob and opening the door.

**X**

Beck closed the door behind him and looked into the room. The room had white painted walls and two windows with peach pink curtains on either side of the room which lit up the whole space since it was still day. Though, Beck didn't really pay much attention at the decoration of the room. His attention was more focused on the small form who was sitting on a chair. It was placed in front of a mirror which reflected Tori's tear streaked face.

"Tori," He said sympathetically. He walked further into the room, but Tori didn't make any effort to move or even look at him through the mirror. She just stared at her own reflection. He grabbed the stool which was standing in the corner and placed it next to the chair on which Tori sat on. There was a long moment of silence between the two. It made Beck feel slightly uncomfortable, but he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon since he was the only one she actually let into the room. "Are you okay?"

That made Beck scoff at himself. Of course she wasn't okay. She got left at the altar! "Look, Tori. I'm so-"

"Don't," she cut him off. "Just don't say sorry," Beck nodded at this. He awkwardly looked down at his lap, starting to fidget with his two thumbs. "I thought we were happy," She said. Beck looked up, opening his mouth to say something, but she was already speaking. "I thought he was happy with us. He asked me to marry him. I thought he loved me.."

"Tor-"

"I thought he loved me!" she screamed, standing up. She knocked the chair over on which she was sitting on a second ago and brought her hands up to her hair, pulling the tiara and the veil off of her head. She threw the thing on the ground and broke down crying and sobbing her heart out. Beck slid down on the floor, pulling her into his arms. They stayed that way until her crying died down.

"Better?" Beck asked when Tori lifted her head up. She nodded her head slightly and looked into his eyes. He softly wiped the tears away from her cheeks, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. They both started to lean in.. until Beck remembered what he practically promised to André before. He quickly broke the gaze between them and looked at the wall beside him. After a couple of silent seconds, Tori cleared her throat and let go of his shirt while she sat next to him, clutching the skirt of her wedding dress.

"You know what I'm asking myself the whole time since it happened? Since he left me there?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"If he loved you?" Beck asked hesitantly.

"Well.. yeah, but not since the beginning. I'm just… I'm wondering why he didn't say anything," Beck looked confusedly at her before she continued.

"Like. If he had second thoughts about this, why didn't he just tell me sooner? He just… He just walked away when I reached him at the altar. He looked at me and then.. he just walked out of the church…" She snorted.

"He couldn't even wait until the priest got to the part of 'speak now or forever hold your peace'," A short pause ensued between the two of them.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be," She sighed, looking down at her white pumps.

"Maybe," Beck whispered. He didn't know what to say so he decided to brighten the mood in the room. "Hey Tori?" She looked up at him and watched him grinning like an idiot next to her.

"What?" she asked amused.

"McKibben? Seriously?" They burst out laughing to the moment that they had to hold their stomachs out of stinging pains.

"Thanks Beck," Tori said when their laughter died down. "I needed that." She smiled at him, a real smile. The smile Beck missed on her face since he saw her today.

"It's okay," He patted her knee. "So," he said while standing up. "I think I'm going to get some coffee at the shop around the corner. I've been craving for a cappuccino with some chocolate cake with a little whipped cream on it for a looong time," he said, dragging the 'o' out.

"Care to join?" he asked with a wink at her. He offered his hand at her. She looked at him and then at his hand before accepting it and letting him help her stand up.

"I'd like that. But.." Beck raised his eyebrows. "only if you buy me some good lemon cake and some orange flavored tea." she smiled. He grinned back at her.

"I think we can arrange that." He said, walking over to the door, but before he opened it, he turned back at her and looked hesitantly at her. She frowned back at him, walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"No. There isn't, but I do have to say something to you, Tori."

"Anything."

"Whatever happens in the future, whatever may happen, I know that you'll be okay a-"

"Thanks Beck."

"No, no, let me, let me finish," he said with a wave of his hand. "And.." he continued. "Even though it doesn't seem like it at the moment, I know that any guy -any guy in the world whether it's cheesy or not- is... is lucky to have you, Tori." He ended sincerely with a small smile. Tori smiled brightly back at him and leaned in to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you." A short moment of a very comfortable silence between them ensued. "Now. Let's get me some of that lemon cake." She laughed.

The two of them walked out of the door, surprising Cat, Robbie and Tori's parents as they asked them to join them for some coffee with cake. Whatever the future may hold... it's going to be good.

* * *

**A/N **

**This one goes to** **BunniliciousChocolate****  
**

**1) The pairing: 'Bori'  
**

**2) The word: 'Love'  
**

******3) The Genre: 'Romance/Hurt/Comfort'**  


******The poll for what's going to be the next One-Shot is going to be up, so don't forget to vote if you have an account. Also, I'd like to have some feedback on the One-Shots, please. I would appreciate it. And as last I would like to have some more suggestions on Pairing/Character-Word-Genre (Read introduction if you don't know what I mean/ Chapter 1) Anonymous suggestions are allowed so.. ;)  
**

******'Til next time!  
**

******~Ayamas4Ever  
**


	6. Indescribable Love

**Part 2 of 3 (Sequel of Lucky To Have You)  
**

* * *

**~Indescribable Love~**

_~Flashback~_

'_I still can't believe all of this happened.' Tori said while moving her fork across her plate, moving the remaining crumbs around of the lemon cake she ate. Beck looked up from his plate after he ate his chocolate cake and patted the plate clean with his index finger, making sure the plate was entirely clean and crumb free. He watched the young woman in her white wedding dress, even though she was in a moment of despair; he still thought she looked beautiful... as always._

'_You mean?' She put her fork down and looked incredulously at him. 'What?' he asked innocently._

'_You have been paying attention the last couple of hours, right?' she asked, raising her eyebrow. Beck smirked and looked around in the coffee shop while sipping from his cup of cappuccino. The place was quite empty except for them. André, Cat, Robbie and Tori's parents already left. Tori's parents had to go, because Trina had called them to come and pick her up from the airport, Trina lived in New York. She already told Tori that she wasn't going to be there during the ceremony of the wedding, but she was going to be there at the reception. André had something with his grandmother... surprise, surprise. And Cat and Robbie... Well. Let's just say that the manager of the coffee ship didn't like their uniqueness..._

'_Of course, but maybe it's... it was supposed to happen like this, you know? Maybe there are things waiting for you in the future, better things.' Tori raised her eyebrow skeptically and smiled slightly. _

'_Where are you going with this Mr. Beckett?' she asked, smirking now. _

'_I'll tell you, in some time, but not now. I promised.' Tori frowned at him, but decided to put it aside for now. She looked around the coffee shop and noticed that it was –there was simply no other word for it- abandoned. Unexpectedly she stood up and smiled at him, causing him to raise his eyebrows and look questioningly at her._

'_Come on,' she said. 'Let's go. This wedding dress is getting uncomfortable and I seriously need to get out of this,' Beck's cheeks heated up and he started to blush at her words. This made Tori laugh at him; she gave him a knowing look and giggled slightly. 'Not like that, you pervert.'_

'_I don't know what you're talking about, Tori.' He said with a cocky smile, trying to collect himself. He grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and put the bills on the table, not even listening to Tori when she slightly protested about him paying for the both of them and stood up. Offering her his arm, just like in the movies. And together they walked out of the abandoned coffee shop, in wedding dress and tuxedo._

**X**

Twenty-eight-year old Victoria Vega was sitting on the red couch in her parents' house. Through all those years nothing had changed in the old Vega residence and Tori was glad about that, at least there was something of the past she could hold on to. Although, she had to admit that she would've never believed it if you would've told her that she was going to get married... to _the _Beckett Oliver. The guy who was –more than quite- unreachable thanks to all the girls who were already swooning over him.

But it was true and it was the night before all of it was going to take place. The couple decided that Beck was going to stay in their apartment and let André and Robbie stay over to help him get ready in the morning, while Tori was going to spend the night at her parents' home. Tori was so lost in her thoughts about marrying the guy who comforted her the best he could after she was left at the altar four years ago, that she didn't notice her father coming through the door, probably coming home from his work. He smiled when he noticed that she wasn't really there, obviously thinking about her fiancé and soon-to-be husband. He spoke up to greet her. 'Good evening, baby.'

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her dad. 'Hi dad. How was work?' He put his shoes off and walked over to his youngest daughter. He sat down on the red couch next to her and kissed her temple.

'Work was good. It was quiet today, so I only had to do some office work, quite boring actually. What about you? Are you ready for the big day? Have you spoken to Beck?' Tori giggled a bit about her father's curiosity. She placed her head on her dad's shoulder and smiled brightly, mostly to herself, with the thought that she was soon going to be Mrs. Victoria Oliver.

'I'm good, dad. Thank you for asking. I'm totally excited and happy about the wedding being tomorrow. Everything is settled. The tents are going to be placed tomorrow morning at the park, no rain or whatsoever. The caterer is going to be serving fresh food at the reception. Everything is going as it should be,' she looked up at her father's face and smiled. 'Beck is the most -I can't even describe it- I love him, dad. I really do.' David Vega kissed his daughter on her forehead and hugged her closer.

'As long as you're happy, baby girl.' They stayed that way, enjoying the emotional father-daughter moment, until they were interrupted by the door opening. Holly and Trina Vega walked through the door with two paper bags full of groceries.

'You know Trina. You could've helped me carrying these bags.' Holly scolded. She walked over to the kitchen, not noticing that her youngest and her husband were still casually sitting on the couch, and put the bags full of groceries down on the kitchen counter.

'Well, it's not my fault you had to buy so much at the supermarket. I mean, it's only for one day, we're probably going to stuff ourselves anyway tomorrow at the wedding.' Trina said, walking over to the other red couch, while her heals were clacking on the ground, and plopping down on it. Tori rolled her eyes at this, same old Trina.

'Well! Sorry that I want a real family dinner like we used to have when you two were still living here in this house!' Holly exclaimed, holding her arms up before putting away the groceries in the fridge and in the cabinets.

'We actually didn't really have many family dinners while you and dad were on business trips,' Trina pointed out. David gave her a stern look, telling her not to push it. Trina stood up defeated and said: 'Okay, fine. I'll help you cook.' At this, Holly, David and Tori shared a look; they all knew that that was the worst idea ever. Tori stood up, taking action immediately.

'Actually. I promised mom to help her cook already,' she said, placing her hands on her sister's shoulder once she reached her. 'You know, it being my wedding day tomorrow and you guys spoiling me and stuff. It's a good idea for me to help out a little.' Tori said, trying to make up a good excuse to not let Trina cook for the Vega family. Trina looked back from Tori to her mom and smiled brightly.

'Good! Then it's all settled. I'll be in my room,' she said while strutting up to the stairs. 'Cooking was a bad idea anyway. I mean, I DID have a manicure yesterday, it would totally mess up my nails for tomorrow.' Once she was gone, the rest of the small Vega family shared a laugh.

Meanwhile with Beck, André and Robbie in the apartment… 'Dude!'

'Sorry,' Robbie exclaimed, holding both his hands up in defense. 'But you know, you shouldn't put a vase on top of a fridge. That's asking for problems.' Beck sighed and grabbed a dustpan and brush out of the closet.

'It's fine, Tori didn't like that thing anyway.' He said while he started to gather the remains of the vase. When he finished gathering the shards, he stood up and dumped it in the trashcan before putting the dustpan and brush away and turning back to his best friends.

'So! What are we going to do now?' André asked.

'I think it's better if we just went to bed now,' Robbie answered, André and Beck immediately stepped away from him. 'Not like that!' he exclaimed. 'But it's.. 10PM and we have to be at the park at 11 o'clock for further arrangements. Not to mention that you have to dress yourself, Beck.' He said, giving Beck a look.

'I thought I was your Best Man.' André said, Beck just shrugged.

'I'm going to call Tori, so.. Goodnight guys.' Beck said tiredly before he walked to his and Tori's bedroom. He changed into his sleeping clothes, which was just a gray sweatpants and a navy blue T-shirt. He sat down on the bed and grabbed his Pear phone, dialing Tori's number. The phone rang three times until somebody picked up.

'_Hey babe.'_ He heard.

'Hi.'

'_You sound really tired. Did André and Robbie give you a hard time?'_ He chuckled slightly and smiled at his fiancée's cheerful mood.

'Kind of… They broke Edna's vase.'

'_Oh thank God! I hated that thing. Don't get me wrong, your cousin Edna is a sweetheart, but she has a horrible taste when it comes to decorating.'_

'I know,' he heard her laugh slightly, 'I miss you.' he said softly.

'_Aww, Beck! We saw each other this morning, Silly!'_

'I know, but I missed your voice,' a short comfortable silence fell between them, 'You're going to be Mrs. Victoria Oliver tomorrow.'

'_I know, it's crazy. We're going to be husband and wife tomorrow. I never thou- Trina! I'm on the phone!' _Beck raised his eyebrows at the sudden exclamation, but then again… When it involved Trina, _'No- But- Okay! Fine!' _He heard shuffling on the other line which was probably Tori trying to readjust the phone after the interruption of Trina. _'I got to go. Trina's being annoying. I'll see you tomorrow okay?'_

'Okey.'

'_I love you.'_

'I love you too. Sweet dreams,' He smiled even though he knew that Tori couldn't see it. 'Bye.' He ended the call and put his Pear phone on the nightstand. He climbed under the comforter and turned the lights off. He laid his head down on the pillow and started to drift off into a deep sleep.

**X**

_~Flashback~_

'_What about this one? Would she like it?'_

'_I don't know.' Beck groaned and turned away from the glass, seeing Trina obnoxiously playing with her nails._

'_Could you at least try to be interested on me trying to find a proper engagement ring for your sister?' he asked annoyed. The two of them were at a jewelry store to find a perfect engagement ring for Tori and because Trina spent her whole life time with her younger sister, he asked the older Vega for help. This hasn't been his smartest idea ever._

'_Beck. Look,' Trina said while she stepped closer to Beck, she put a hand hesitantly on his right shoulder and looked seriously at him. 'Whatever ring you buy for Tori, she's going to love it. She loves you, so I doubt she's going to say no,' Beck smiled slightly at this. 'Whether the ring is the most hideous thing ever seen, she'll say yes anyway.'_

'…_Wow. Thank you, Trina.' she smiled reassuringly at him. 'But I still want a perfect ring, so help me.' he said while grabbing Trina's wrist and dragging her into the store. Trina just groaned in respond._

**X**

Tori woke up with a start. 'Tori! Time to get up!' She groaned in annoyance when she heard her older sister's voice coming from the other side of the bedroom door. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to fall asleep again until the voice came back along with the door opening. 'Tori. Tori.' Trina started to shake her, but she tried to ignore her sister's attempts to "wake her up". Finally she got sick of her sister shaking her all the time, she pushed the covers over her head and sat up.

'What Trina?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!' Trina only smirked at that, she sat down on the bed next to Tori's left leg and patted it.

'Well, I was only waking you up because you have a wedding to attend, but if you want to miss your own wedding…' she said standing up, turning her back to her younger sister.

'I'm getting married today.' she heard. Trina smiled and turned back around, seeing Tori with a dreamy smile on her face.

'Yeah. If you get up, that is.' Tori laid back down again and patted the place next to her, indicating that she wanted her older sister to lay down with her for a moment. Trina groaned first, but laid down next to her sister anyway. 'Are you nervous?' Trina asked after a short, comfortable silence.

'No… Okay, maybe a bit,' she admitted with a smile. 'Beck is a great guy.' Trina reached for her sister's hand and intertwined their fingers.

'I'm happy for you, Tori.' she said, turning her head to her sister and Tori doing the same. They shared a smile before they heard a voice coming from someone standing in the doorway.

'Are you girls still in bed?' they turned their heads to the voice and saw their mother standing there with a small brass box in her hands. She smiled at her two daughters lying in the queen size bed.

'Hey mom. What do you got there?' Tori asked, smiling back at her mother. Her mother looked at the little box in her hands and walked further into the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the box slowly.

'Just a little something I want to give to you.' Tori sat up straight, Trina following her, and together they looked at their mom. Holly Vega handed the box over to Tori. Tori looked at the contents of the box which was only a picture from a smiling couple in the late 80's and a small-blue hairclip. 'That picture,' Holly started, 'was me and your dad on the day he proposed to me.' she smiled at her daughters who were intently looking at the picture. 'And that,' she pointed to the hairclip, 'was the hairclip I wore on the day we got married.' Tori looked up at her mom.

'Mom-'

'I wanted to give you something, you know. The hairclip can be something borrowed, something old and something blue.'

'Mom.' Tori reached for her mother and hugged her. Trina, feeling left out, reached for her sister and mom and put her arms around the both of them. They enjoyed the small family moment in silence.

'You ladies aren't crying yet, right?' three heads turned to the doorway to see a smirking David Vega standing there. 'Come on. The wedding hasn't even started yet, save the waterfalls for later.' He said while he quickly walked out of the room before the Vega women could reach him.

Exclamations of 'Daadd!' and 'David!' could be heard in the Vega household.

**X**

_~Flashback~_

_He rubbed his sweaty hands dry on his pants. Today Beck was going to propose to Tori. After finally being able to arrange the perfect date at the perfect restaurant –it was really hard to make a reservation there- he was going to propose to her._

'_Beck? Are you okay?' Beck turned his head to Tori sitting next to him in the car. She was wearing a coral lace cocktail dress with brown leather court shoes and a small brown purse. Her hair was slightly curled and fell graciously pass her shoulders. She looked truly stunning to Beck, which only made him more nervous. 'You look a little nervous, hon.' She said smiling._

_He looked back and forth between the road and her and smiled back. 'Nothing's wrong. I'm just excited to spend this night with you.' He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers. _

_The ride was short and soon they were sitting across each other in L'amour de la Musique, the most expensive and famous French restaurant for couples. 'I can't believe you were able to get a reservation here!' _

_Beck chuckled slightly at Tori's enthusiasm and said: 'Everything for you,' Tori's eyebrows shot up and she smiled brightly at him. 'Too cheesy?'_

'_Little bit,' Beck put his hand on hers on the table. 'But it's sweet though.' They stared at each other in silence, having a silent conversation. Nobody else. Just them._

'_I'm sorry to interrupt you, but can I take your order or should I come back later?' the blond waitress asked awkwardly. Tori and Beck looked at her confusedly for a moment._

'_Of course,' Beck spoke up. 'I'll take the Caesar salad, then the Boeuf Bourguignon and as dessert the Tarte Tatin.' He finished. The waitress, whose name was Kailee according to her name tag, wrote Beck's order down on her notepad and turned herself to Tori._

'_And for you?' she asked politely._

'_I'll take the same as him.' Tori answered with a bright smile on her face. Kailee wrote everything down again, she nodded._

'_Okay, and would you like something to drink with it?'_

'_We'll have the restaurant's best red wine, please.' Beck said. Kailee nodded again while she wrote it down on her notepad._

'_Okay, I'll get the food as soon as possible.' She walked towards the kitchen while Beck and Tori continued their conversation._

_One and a half hours later they were munching on their dessert when Tori spoke up: 'Thank you for this night, Beck. I'm really enjoying it.'_

'_You are?' Tori smiled warmly at him._

'_Yes, I really am.'_

'_Great. Because I'm going to make it even better.' He stood up and made his way over to her so he was standing next to her. He reached his hand out for her to take, which she did. When she stood up, he walked them a little bit away from the table. Beck looked to his right where the violists were standing. He signed to them, which they understood and they softly started to play a romantic piece by Beethoven._

_Tori frowned at it all, confused she asked: 'Beck. Wha-' he kneeled down in front of her which made her shut up, her eyes opened wide, she already got a feeling of what was about to happen. 'Ohmygod.' She whispered._

'_Tori,' Beck reached into his pocket and got a green velvet box out of it, he opened it to reveal a golden engagement ring with the name "Victoria" engraved in it. 'I know that most people use a very long, cheesy -and probably a sob- story when they ask someone to marry them, but I'll just tell you this: I love you,' he smiled widely at her while she smiled back the same way. 'I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's why I want to ask you something.. Victoria Vega. Will you marry me?' _

_Everyone in the restaurant was quiet. Hoping to hear the words that will make everyone smile. After a couple of seconds Tori opened her mouth and said: 'Yes. Yes I will marry you, Beck.' Everyone let out a breath out of relief, mostly Beck though. Beck took Tori's left hand and slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger before standing up and engulfing her in a tight hug, slightly lifting her in happiness._

'_Woohoo!' he exclaimed while he spun Tori around in his arms, causing her to giggle like a teenage girl. He put her slowly down and caressed her face softly. They stared at each other before they leaned in and shared a slow and passionate kiss, not even caring that possibly hundred strangers in the restaurant were staring at them._

**X**

'Beck! Come on! We have to go!' footsteps were heard in the apartment. Beck was trying to do his tie in front of the mirror, but his hands were shaking. 'Beck!' André came walking into the room, he saw his best friend trying to do his tie, but failing miserably and smirked at the sight.

'Almost done.' Beck said. 'I'll be there in a second.' André walked further into the room to stand next to Beck and fixed his own tie.

'It's okay, man. Nervous?' he asked casually. Beck took a shaky breath.

'You have no idea.' He finished doing his tie and turned to the door. Before the two best friends went out Beck asked: 'You've got the rings?'

'Yup. Right here.' André said while he patted his chest pocket.

'Okay then, let's do this.' The two of them walked out, descended the stairs and got into the black limousine, Robbie was already sitting in it.

After a short thirty minutes they arrived at the park where the wedding was held at. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly. The green grass was fitting with the white tent and the lavender-colored decorations which were spread across the area.

About twenty people were walking around to arrange everything for the ceremony and the reception. People carrying the violet bouquets, people setting the seats and the tables. Everything was going as it was supposed to be. 'Ah, Beck. There you are.'

Beck turned his head to the familiar woman voice and saw Wendy, the wedding planner, making her way over to Beck, André and Robbie. Once she reached them, she gave all of them a hug and smiled brightly. 'Hi Wendy.' They greeted.

'Everything's settled. Tori already arrived. She's in her dressing room with her sister and her mother. You are already dressed I see,' Beck nodded. 'You should go to your dressing room until the ceremony is starting. It's,' Wendy looked at the time on her watch. '10 o'clock, the ceremony is starting in an hour.' That said, she walked away to order some helpers to put the flowers on a different spot.

The three men just shrugged and walked to Beck's dressing room, waiting for the ceremony to start.

Meanwhile with the Vega women..

'There, you look gorgeous, Tori.' Holly said, finishing putting the blue hairclip in her daughter's slightly curled hair. Tori was wearing a simple white wedding dress with a black bow around the waist. Her hair was loosely and curled, graciously flowing past her shoulders and down her back. She didn't have much make-up on, just a natural look, she always liked the natural beauty the most.

'Thank you, mom.' She smiled and hugged her mother.

'Okay, Tori. Five minutes until the ceremony is starting. You rea-' Trina came into the room, but stopped talking when she saw her younger sister standing in front of the mirror, looking stunning as ever. 'Wow, Tor. Can't believe this is happening. You look gorgeous.' She stepped further into the room and reached her sister.

'Thanks, Trin.' Tori smiled brightly at her sister and her mother looking at her in awe.

'Okay, ladies. Showtime.' David Vega said, stepping into the room. 'You look beautiful, Tori.' He reached out his arm for her, she entwined their arms. He gave Holly and Trina a knowing look, they both nodded and walked out of the dressing room, giving father and daughter a moment for themselves. David walked them to the door, stopping there and turning around to face his youngest.

He removed a lost strand of hair out of her face and smiled. 'I am so proud of you.'

'Thank you dad,' Tori smiled and hugged him tightly. 'I love you.'

'I love you too. Now come on. Beck is waiting for his bride.' He walked them out of the door into the fresh air. A warm breeze was passing them as they walked the path to the tent. Tori's dress was flowing on the ground, but not in that way that it was getting dirty. A couple of smiling bystanders in the park were looking at the young bride walking her path to her soon-to-be-husband. Tori looked at them and smiled brightly back.

After a couple more steps they reached the entrance of the tent. The witnesses, the official and Beck were already standing at the end of the lavender carpet, also smiling. Tori looked at Beck standing there handsomely in his black tuxedo, his fluffy hair uncombed, but still looking good. The violinists and the pianist started to play Canon by Pachelbel when they noticed that Tori and her dad started to walk the isle together.

Beck was smiling so brightly that his face was probably going to hurt at the end of the day, but he couldn't care less. The only thing that was on his mind was the beautiful woman walking her way over to him, he couldn't believe she was his and that he was hers.. forever as of today.

She was getting closer and closer. Once she reached Beck at the altar, David kissed her once more on her forehead and shot Beck a knowing look. Beck nodded reassuringly, silently promising David to take good care of his daughter.

Tori took Beck's hand and stepped carefully on the small stage so she was standing next to him. They shared a smile before the official started his speech. 'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to bond Victoria Vega and Beckett Oliver in holy matrimony. The couple will have their own vows in which they will share their love for each other. I'm asking Beckett to start. Beckett?' Beck nodded at the official and looked at Tori, clearing his throat, he started his vow.

'Tori. We met that day on Hollywood Arts,' he chuckled. 'That day you spilled your coffee on me.. and you got coffee spilled on your head,' everyone in the tent laughed and looked at Jade, who was standing next to Cat and Trina on Tori's side of the altar. 'That day, I honestly didn't know we we're going to fall in love and get married on this beautiful day, but it did, and I'm thankful for everything that has happened the last couple of years. Tori. As of today, I will promise you to love you and be there for you as much as I can until death do us apart. And maybe not even in death. Tori,' he looked at her and wiped the tears of her cheeks away with his right hand. He took her hand and rubbed it with his thumb lovingly. 'I love you and I will always love you, forever and ever.'

A chorus of "Aww" was heard from everyone. The couple's mothers were both trying to hold back the tears, failing of course. 'Beck..' Tori whispered tearfully. She laughed shortly and wiped her tears away. 'This is so embarrassing. I'm supposed to be smiling all the way and I'm crying like a baby.' Everyone laughed again.

The official gave her a moment to recover. He started to speak again when she nodded at him. 'And now we will hear the vow of Victoria. Dear, you may start.'

Tori took a shaky breath and smiled at Beck before saying: 'I honestly don't know how to response to your vow, Beck,' he just smiled at her in response, awaiting her next words. 'Geez, okay. Here we go. Beck, I'm not going to lie that I had a.. crush on you at high school. I had. I really did. I still have,' she looked down at their hands and entwined them. 'Every time I look at you, I get this weird feeling in my stomach which makes me feel like a teenage girl again,' she looked up into his brown eyes and felt the butterflies in her stomach. 'It makes me feel so wonderful and loved. And.. I wouldn't know where I would be now if you weren't there for me four years ago to catch me. Since that day, I know that you're going to be there for me, and I will be there for you too. I love you too, and I will promise that I will be there for you and love you for an eternity.'

Everyone was quiet as they watched the couple in awe. Their love for each other was so strong that it was possibly impossible to break it. The official cleared his throat to get the attention again and continued the ceremony. 'Do you have the rings?' he asked. André and Trina both nodded as they brought the rings forward, giving Tori and Beck the rings for each other. 'Beckett Oliver, do you take Victoria Vega as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so answer now, "I do."'

Beck smiled and said: 'I do.' While slipping the wedding ring on Tori's finger. The official nodded and turned to Tori.

'Victoria Vega, Do you take Beckett Oliver as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer now, "I do."'

Tori answered almost immediately: 'I do.' And slipped the wedding ring on Becks finger.

'If someone objects against this matrimony. Then speak now or forever hold your peace.' Silence by everyone. 'Then I pronounce you: Mr. and Mrs. Beckett and Victoria Oliver. You may kiss your bride.' He said to Beck.

Beck caressed Tori's cheek with his left hand, they both leaned in and sealed their promises to each other with a kiss. Loud cheering and applause was heard, all the woman were tearfully watching the couple and all the men were patting each other on the shoulders.

Beck and Tori faced their family and friends when they pulled away, Beck held their entwined hands up, before they descended the stage and walked out of the tent.

Two hours later the couple was slow dancing on a song they didn't know the name of, but it was still perfect. It was only them. 'Tori?'

'Yeah?' she said dreamily, her face in Beck's shoulder. She pulled away to look him in the eyes.

'I love you.' She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. She caressed his face.

'I love you too. Forever and ever.'

* * *

**A/N **

**This one is requested by VavanLuver  
**

**The Pairing: 'Bori'  
**

**The Word: 'Wedding'  
**

**The Genre: 'Romance'  
**

**Next time I'll be posting the last part of the Lucky To Have You series. After that I'll most likely pick a pairing myself since I'm quite sure it'll be Bori again haha. Not that I mind, but otherwise it will be Bori all the time. ;)  
**

**See you next time! Keep the requests coming guys. :)  
**

**~Ayamas4Ever  
**


	7. A Messenger Of Peace And Love

_Note: Most of this story is in cursive, because most of this story exists out of flashbacks, except the last part._

**Part 3 of 3 (Last installment of Lucky To Have You series)**

* * *

**~A Messenger Of Peace And Love~**

_Tori wandered through the small apartment that she and her husband shared. She walked into the living-room, the sunlight was shining through the white curtains and lighted up the whole room. Tori smiled to herself, she felt utterly happy. But at the age of twenty-nine -one year after she got married with the most handsome man ever at the most romantic place with the most perfect wedding- she still felt like something was missing. That something was a child._

_Like almost every girl, Tori longed to become a mother someday. Only thanks to a failed engagement-almost-marriage she had to postpone those plans. Not that she complained, considering that she finally found her true love. She loved Beck with every bone in her body, but she wanted to experience motherhood. Just like her mother had, just like Trina had. Or actually is experiencing since she got married in Vegas with a random guy and got knocked up with not even a month after Tori's and Becks wedding._

_But Trina was now a mother and the guy she married with is still her husband, they even live together now with their two-month-old baby Richard. Even Cat recently announced that she and Robbie were soon going to welcome a new member into their family. How those two were going raise a child together was a mystery to them. All Tori wanted was to become a mother too and have a child of her own and Beck. The pressure of everyone suddenly having a baby or getting pregnant was also one of the reasons Tori desired a baby._

_At five o'clock Tori decided to start with preparing the dinner for Beck and her, she wanted to drop the news of wanting to having a baby. To say that she was anxious about his reaction to it, was quite an understatement. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist while she was stirring the mashed potatoes in the pan. The head of the owner rested itself on her right shoulder while she felt soft lips kissing her temple. Tori smiled slightly and put the wooden spoon down to turn around in Beck's arms and give him a welcome-home-kiss._

'_How was working on set today, babe?' she asked, going through his hair with her fingers._

'_It was okay,' he sighed tiredly. He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs while Tori turned the stove off and moved to sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. 'I'm glad I'm finally home now. With you.' He smiled at her and kissed her on the nose. 'So how was your day? Got any songs written or is it still not coming?'_

_Tori stood up and smiled brightly, she sat down in another chair. 'Actually, I did write a song today and I called André to listen to it. He says it will be a hit!' Beck smiled at his wife's enthusiasm and reached over to her to kiss her fully on the lips._

'_I'm proud of you, babe. What is it about?'_

'_A young woman.' She sent a knowing smile his way and continued: 'Who thinks she will never find her true love after she got left at the altar, but eventually finds it with the most handsome guy ever.'_

_Beck lifted himself from his chair and stopped to stand behind Tori. He reached down to put his head on her shoulder again and said: 'So I'm the most handsome guy ever, huh?' Tori gave him an evil smile before she stood up._

'_Who said you're the guy in the song?' She winked at him and turned back to the counter, starting to open the kitchen cabinets to get some plates for her and Beck. Beck laughed and helped her set the table._

_Once they were settled and were in the middle of eating their desserts, Tori cleared her throat. It's now or never. 'Beck?'_

'_Hmm?' He responded while putting the last bit of his apple pie in his mouth._

'_I've wanted to ask you something for a while now and I don't know how you'll react to it, but please, don't freak out.' She said seriously. Beck frowned and reached for her hand, rubbing her knuckles comfortingly with his thumb._

'_What's wrong? You can tell me. I won't freak out.' He reassured._

'_What would you do… If I said that… I want to have…'_

'_Yeah?' He encouraged her to continue with her sentence._

'_To have… A baby?' Silence filled the room. Beck frowned and blinked with his gaze pointed to the table._

_In the meantime, Tori uncomfortably shifted in her seat and eventually looked down at her lap due to the lack of response from Beck. This is it Tori, he doesn't want to have a baby, you two get divorced because you want to become a mother, but Beck doesn't want a child. Tori played all the worse scenario's off in her head. Suddenly Beck spoke up._

'_I'd say, let's do it,' Tori looked up from her lap and saw Beck smiling at her. 'Let's have a baby. I mean, we're married for about a year now, we love each other. So… Let's have a baby!'_

'_Really?' Tori smiled hopefully._

'_Yes,' He stood up and pulled Tori with him, embracing her in a bear hug. He lifted her up, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. After a couple of seconds of hugging and laughter, Beck set her back onto the ground and caressed her face. He pulled her face closer to him and kissed her softly._

**X**

'_I'm sorry Mrs. Oliver, but there's no baby.' Doctor Rhodes put the transducer down and reached for a tissue to clean Tori's stomach and to wipe off the gel. When she was finished she looked sympathetically at the couple sitting in the room with her. Beck rubbed small comforting circles on the hand he was holding while Tori's eyes glazed over. _

'_B- But I took the test!' Tori sat up and pulled her T-shirt down to cover her stomach. 'It was positive!' She exclaimed while the tears started running down her cheeks._

'_Sometimes the tests can give a false result.' Doctor Rhodes offered Tori a tissue. Tori sniffled and gladly took the tissue to wipe her eyes. 'This still doesn't say anything. We did the tests and you are able to get children.'_

'_It doesn't show though,' Tori scoffed. 'I'm almost thirty years old! If it keeps going on like this, I'll be too old to even get kids!' she exclaimed. Beck put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm his wife down._

'_Mrs. Oliver,' Doctor Rhodes begun seriously, 'this is the sixth time in three months that you took a pregnancy test which showed a positive result, but got a negative result here.'_

'_Psh. Yeah, rub it in some more.' Tori murmured._

'_Maybe,' Rhodes continued like she didn't hear Tori's comment, 'you're trying too hard.' Beck frowned at their doctor's words._

'_What do you mean?' he asked._

'_I mean that most couples try to get a baby, but keep getting a negative result because they try too hard. The best way to get pregnant is to let it come over you. Don't think. Don't stress. Just do it,' she smiled reassuringly at the couple, 'I've seen it so many times,' she continued, 'Couples try too hard and because of that they keep getting a negative result, in reaction to that they think they can't have children so they end up adopting kids, which is no problem at all. But once they've adopted, the woman suddenly gets pregnant.' Beck and Tori shared a look before they turned their heads back to their doctor._

'_So… no thinking?'_

'_No thinking.' The doctor confirmed. She smiled at the couple when they finished putting on their coats. 'Now. Keep taking the vitamins twice a day. I'll see you soon.'_

'_Thank you, doctor.' Beck said, shaking Rhodes' hand and pulling Tori with him out of the doctor's office. Beck put his arm around Tori's shoulder and together they walked to the parking lot. Once they reached their car, Beck opened the door for Tori and let her get in before he walked over to the driver's side of the car and get in himself. He looked at his wife sitting next to him with a disappointed look on her face. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'Hey.' He said softly. 'It's going to be alright.' He grabbed her left hand and give it a soft squeeze._

'_Yeah.' She responded in what was barely a whisper. He gave a sympathetic smile and kissed the side of her head before pulling her into a hug and resting his chin on the top of her head._

'_You heard the doctor. It's still possible. We just need to take it slow. Before you know it, we'll have a little Tori.' Tori giggled and moved away a bit from Beck, looking at him and then into his eyes._

'_Or a little Beck.' He chuckled and kissed her nose._

'_Yeah. My boy.' They embraced each other into a hug again until after a couple of seconds Beck pulled away and put his key into the ignition. 'C'mon, I'll buy us some dinner.'_

**X**

'_So? How was your doctor's appointment, Tori?' Cat asked while popping a French fry in her mouth. It was a sunny day in LA, California and Jade, Cat and Tori were on their weekly Wednesday's lunch with each other. _

_Tori gazed at Cat's now-protruding belly and bit her lip. She was feeling uncomfortable talking about having a baby while her best friend is expecting one. She felt like she was whining about it too much, while she should actually be supportive of Cat having her first child. 'It went okay.'_

_Jade and Cat shared a look, knowing that Tori's doctor's appointment didn't go all too well. They knew that Tori was longing for a child for a long time and that she was very disappointed that the past attempts were futile too. Cat sympathetically reached over to Tori and put her hand on Tori's. 'You'll get pregnant, Tor. Don't give up.' Tori gave a small smile while whispering a soft "thank you" to her._

'_What exactly did the doctor say?' Jade interrupted. _

'_That I actually am able to get children, but that I'm overthinking it all.'_

'_What does that even mean?' Jade scoffed and laid back in her chair._

'_It means,' Tori sighed, wiping her mouth with her napkin and putting it in the table, 'that if I stop focusing on having a baby, I actually might get pregnant.'_

'_She has a point, you know.' Cat spoke up after listening to Jade and Tori talking to each other while staying silent herself. 'I mean, maybe you do. I mean..' she readjusted in her seat and looked at Tori. 'Sometimes you do focus a lot on that, while you and Beck could have a great time together.'_

'_But Cat, Beck and I do-' Cat interrupted her before she could finish her sentence._

'_I know you spend time together, that's not exactly what I mean though.' She took a deep breath before continuing. 'You do spend time together, but.. but only to discuss about the baby, or when you two are going out you're just going to a doctor's appointment and dinner afterwards.' Tori bit her lip, nodding, knowing that Cat was right about what she was telling her. 'I mean, when was the last time you and Beck went on a date? A real date, I mean.'_

_Tori thought about Cat's question. She indeed had a point that it was quite some time ago that she and Beck had gone on a real date. Just the two of them, and besides the small dinner after the doctor's appointments. She started to feel guilty for putting Beck on the side while the baby she desired for wasn't even existing yet. She ran her hand through her hair and nodded. 'I guess you're right, Cat.' _

_A short silence was present at the table between the three friends until Jade decided to speak up. 'Who would've thought that Cat Valentine would knock some sense into Tori Vega.' The girls shared glances at each other before bursting into laughter and continuing their lunch._

**X**

_Tori was combing her hair in front of her mirror in the bathroom while Beck was walking around in the bedroom, brushing his teeth. She looked at him through the mirror and put her comb down. 'Beck?' she said to get his attention._

_He turned around with his toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth. With a full mouth he said: 'Yesh?' _

'_I think we should go on a date. You and me. A fancy restaurant… A date.' She finished with a toothy smile._

'_Ish thish your way of ashking me out, Mrsh. Oliver?' he grinned, still having his toothbrush in his mouth. The foam of the toothpaste covering his lips and even his chin._

'_Very charming, Beckett. But yes. I'm asking you out.' She smiled hopefully at him through the mirror and watched him walking over to her. He spit into the sink and washed his toothbrush and mouth before he placed his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him._

'_Hm. Okay.' he kissed her briefly on the lips. _

'_Yeah?' Tori smiled with her eyes closed._

'_Yeah.' He kissed her again._

'_Where do you want to go?' She opened her eyes and looked his face. His eyes were closed, but his lips were slightly pursed. She couldn't help but giggle, however, it only made Beck kiss her again._

'_Where do you want to go?'_

'_I asked you that first.' She said while Beck kept kissing her._

'_Well, maybe I just want to please my woman by bringing her to an awesome restaurant where they have awesome food and where we can have an awesome time together.' He stopped kissing her and looked into her brown eyes._

'_Is that so?' she raised her eyebrows, playfully mocking him._

'_Yes, it is.' He grinned cheekily at her and pulled her even closer to him, slowly swaying them back and forth._

_Suddenly Tori removed herself from their intimate embrace causing Beck to look confusedly at her. She put one of her hands around his neck and the other one on his cheek. She gave him a devilish look and said: 'Wipe that grin off of your face, Beck and just kiss me.'_

'_Whatever you want, my beautiful wife.' _

**X**

_The date ended up being three months later due both Beck's and Tori's busy schedules. Tori was busy writing and recording her songs with André while Beck was starring in a new movie. _

_On a chilly December night, both of them had cancelled their busy working plans and decided to make time for their date. Beck even made a reservation at Maestro's, the restaurant they went to when they were still going to high school together. It even made them feel a bit nostalgic to everything that happened these past years._

'_You look a bit pale, Tor. You sure you're alright? We can go if you want? I'll make you some soup.' Beck put reached over the table and put his hand on hers, softly rubbing her knuckles._

_Tori shook her head and took a small sip of her white wine. 'No, it's fine. I think I'm just getting an ugly stomach flu.' She smiled reassuringly at him, even though Beck didn't really believe her when she said that._

_Soon the waiter reached their table and handed them the menu's. Beck said a polite thanks, but Tori smiled uncomfortably. She stood up and muttered a quiet : 'I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back', before she hastily made her way over to the ladies restroom. She roughly shoved another lady aside and emptied the contents of her stomach. She could faintly hear the other women in the restroom making noises of disgust. When she was done, she flushed the toilet and left the stall. She washed her mouth at the sink and made her face wet to cool off._

_After a couple of minutes of getting herself to become calm, a lady with long red hair and an emerald green maxi dress on moved over to stand next to her. She had a mole next to her eye and was busy re- applying her pink lipstick. Tori looked at her in the mirror and softly smiled at her. The lady smiled back through the mirror. 'So.. It's not really my business, but, how far are you?'_

_Tori furrowed her eyebrows confusedly. 'What do you mean?'_

'_You don't know it yet, huh?', this made Tori even more confused, 'how long ago did you have your last period, dear?' Tori's head moved quickly to the side to look at the lady properly._

'_You mean..' The lady shook her head sympathetically. _

'_I take it, it's an unexpected pregnancy?' Tori shook her head, this… was it real? Was she finally getting her baby?_

'_Yeah. I mean. No. I mean.. Unexpected yes. But also.. really.. fantastic!' she gushed and smiled brightly before putting her hands on her stomach._

'_Is it your boyfriend's? The guy with the fluffy hair?' Tori looked at her confusedly, wondering how the lady knew that. The lady with the red hair smiled at her._

'_He's hard not to notice. That's going to be one gorgeous kid, right there.' The lady side while tapping Tori's stomach softly with the palm of her hand. 'Well. I should get back to my husband, good luck with everything, dear.' She left the ladies restroom, leaving a slightly stunned Tori there. After a couple minutes of recovering from the unexpected news, she went back to Beck. She decided not to tell him immediately about it, knowing that she wasn't completely sure about her pregnancy. Instead, Beck asked her if she was okay and she just responded to him with a 'I've never felt so great before, honey.'_

**X**

_A couple of months passed before Tori realized she was really pregnant. Her tummy started to protrude a little bit, she started having the weirdest cravings –in the middle of the night, much to her annoyance- and the morning sickness started be a regular thing for her. Beck, however, didn't know about Tori's pregnancy yet. She couldn't bring herself to give Beck the false hope of becoming a dad.. when it was possible that the baby wouldn't stay. So she wore wide clothes and tried to hide it as much as she could._

_One day though, on a warm, sunny day with a beautiful blue sky and almost no clouds, Tori was standing in front of the mirror in her and Beck's bedroom, looking at her protruding belly. She put both hands on her tummy and flattened her T-Shirt, she could see her slightly protruded stomach and smiled to herself. 'My baby.' She whispered._

'_Tori?' She heard Beck's voice coming from the other room. She quickly fixed her shirt and walked toward his voice._

'_Yeah?'_

'_Where are you?' Tori walked into the kitchen and saw that she was facing his back while he looked into the living-room. _

'_I'm right here.' Beck turned around and smiled at her. He walked over to her and kissed her temple. 'What's up?'_

'_Nothing. I just wondered where my beautiful wife was.'_

'_You're so cheesy,' She said while he stole a kiss from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked lovely at him. 'I have to tell you something.' He frowned at her, causing a wrinkle to form between his eyebrows. Tori didn't mind it though, she thought it was cute._

'_Should I be worried?' She shook her head feverishly and lowered her hands down to rest them on his chest._

'_No. No. No. Not at all. I think,' she bit her lip and chuckled slightly when she looked up and saw Beck's face, 'Beck?'_

_He nodded his head, motioning for her to continue. 'I'm pregnant.'_

_Beck opened and closed his mouth in shock. 'Are you.. Are you sure?' Tori smiled at him and took his hand, she intertwined their fingers and led them rest on her protruding belly. _

'_A hundred percent sure.' Beck smiled and laughed quietly, he looked at Tori who smiled back. His laughter grew and he lifted her up to hug her tightly. Then he put her down and he kissed her tenderly. When they pulled apart, they were still only inches away from each other, their noses were brushing against each other's in a way that it looked like they were sharing an Eskimo kiss._

'_This is our little baby,' he put his hand back on her tummy and let it rest there for a while. He crouched down in order to be face to face with Tori's belly before he kissed it and whispered: 'Hey there little one, this is your daddy speaking. I just want you to know that your mommy and I already love you and we can't wait to have you in our arms.' Tori rolled her eyes at Becks cheesiness and pulled him up to embrace him._

**X**

'_You're doing great, Tor! I'm here.' Beck held Tori's hand while she squeezed it tightly. She was lying on a hospital bed, trying to give birth to her first born. Her face was red from exhaustion and sweat was running down her face._

'_Your husband is right, Mrs. Oliver. The baby's almost out. I need one really big push from you.' Tori's eyes widened at doctor Rhodes' words. Beck tried to comfort her by using a wet cloth to wipe her forehead._

'_It's okay, hon. C'mon. Almost there.' Beck said. He squeezed her hand and kissed Tori's temple._

_Dr. Rhodes moved around a bit on her seat before asking: 'Are you ready?' Tori took a deep breath and nodded. 'Okay. 1.. 2.. 3.. PUSH!' Tori screamed in pain and squeezed Beck's hand so hard, he thought she would break it. The couple decided together that Tori would go through a natural birth without epidurals, wanting the whole experience._

_It was on a Saturday night that Beck and Tori were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a horror movie together. Beck's arm was around Tori's shoulders, but apparently it didn't stop her from being startled so badly that her water broke. Beck immediately rushed to get the baby bag while the nine-months-pregnant lady already started to waddle to the lift in the hall. Once in their car, they rushed to the hospital while Tori tried to call her parents to let them know that the baby was coming, though, it was quite hard for Holly and David to understand their youngest daughter when she was screaming in pain into the phone. When they arrived at the hospital Tori was already fully dilated, so it was impossible to get an epidural anyway. _

'_AAAAAHH!' Tori screamed in pain. She fell back on the pillows behind her as she heard her baby's cry. She felt Beck kissing her forehead before she lifted her head up to see her baby. Dr. Rhodes was holding the baby when she asked Beck to cut the umbilical cord. Tori tried to see the baby more clearly, but she felt a bit too exhausted to push herself up. 'What is it?' she panted tiredly. Beck smiled at her and was handed the baby, he lifted it up so Tori could see._

'_It's a baby boy, Tor. You've given birth to a beautiful baby boy.' He put the baby down on her chest so she could hold him. The baby was loudly screaming his little lungs out, until he was put on his mother's chest. He looked up at her and he blinked rapidly thanks to the bright lights in the room. She knew he couldn't really see her yet, but she smiled and caressed his head softly._

'_Hi baby,' she reached down to kiss his head, 'welcome to the world, welcome to this family.' Beck smiled brightly at his wife and his newborn son. Dr. Rhodes tapped him on his shoulder to tell him that they had to get the baby checked. Beck said a quick "okay" before he reached over to Tori to put a lock of hair behind her ear and tell her what the doctor said to him. She nodded and gave the baby a quick kiss. A nurse took the baby away while Dr. Rhodes helped Tori with the afterbirth and to clean up. _

_A short time later, the nurse came back with the baby wrapped in a blue blanket and a baby hat on his tiny head. Tori reached out her arms while the nurse handed her, her son. Beck sat on a chair next to her hospital bed and reached over to softly run his thumb over his son's tiny, little hand. After a couple of minutes, their family arrived. Only Tori's and Beck's parents could come, it was in the middle of the night and their friends and Trina had their own children to take care of. _

'_What's his name?' David asked softly, holding his grandson and rocking him a bit. He handed the baby back to Tori, who cradled him in her arms. She adoringly looked at her baby boy sucking on his pacifier while his eyes were closed in a deep slumber. _

'_Riley Beckett Oliver.' She said as she kissed his forehead._

**X**

'Daddy!' little footsteps could be heard in the empty halls of the hospital. Beck turned just in time to catch his four-year-old son in his arms. Riley Oliver looked exactly like his dad, he had fluffy brown hair –not as much yet as his fathers though- , big-dark brown eyes and a cheeky grin that could –even though it wasn't meant to be, but it still was- melt everyone's heart.

'Hey there, little guy.' He lifted up his son and ruffled his hair.

In a matter of seconds a tired Holly Vega came into the hall with Trina following her and her son Richard holding his mother's hand. 'Hey Beck,' Holly hugged Beck tightly followed by a hug from Trina, 'congratulations.'

'Hey Daddy, ' Trina said with a wink, 'How's Tori doing?'

'She's fine. Her and the baby are both doing well. It's a baby girl: Leah Hope Oliver.' He smiled at the name, " Leah" was from a grandmother Beck loved dearly before she passed away and "Hope" was inspired by Tori and Beck's hope of having a second child. He was figuratively pulled out of his thoughts by his son poking him in the face. He reached up and grabbed Riley's hand to stop him. 'What's up, Rai?'

'When can I see my new baby sister, daddy?'

'Right now,' Beck smiled and turned around to start walking to Tori's room. However, he turned around again when he noticed that Holly, Trina and Richard weren't following him. 'Aren't you guys coming?' Holly shook her head and smiled.

'No, you go ahead with Riley. Trina, Richard and me will wait for the other's to come up, they're trying to find a parking spot.' Beck nodded his head and went to Tori's room.

He reached the door with the number 204 on it and opened it, he smiled at the sight in front of him. Tori was sitting up on her hospital bed, her back resting on the pillow behind her and holding a snoozing baby Leah in her arms. 'Mommy!' Tori looked up to see Beck standing in the doorway with Riley wiggling around in his arms. Beck put him down on the ground. Riley immediately ran over to his mother's hospital bed and smiled at her, raising his arms.

'Hi sweetie.' Tori greeted. Beck slowly made his way over Riley to lift him up and let him sit on the side of the bed. Riley moved closer to his mother to see his baby sister. Tori saw Riley's curiosity getting the best of him, so she reached over a bit so her four-year-old could see his sibling.

'She's a bwit wrinkly. Don't you think?' Riley asked in wonder. Beck and Tori shared a look before they both chuckled at Riley's words. Tori caressed Leah's hair, moving the soft-brown-baby hair around.

'That's because she was just born, Riley,' Tori said softly, 'You also looked like this when you were just a baby.' She smiled at her son, who looked at her in confusion. She looked at her son who turned his attention away from his mother back to his sister, his confusion fading away from his face and a small smile forming instead.

'I'm her big brother.' He stated.

Beck, who was now sitting in a hospital chair, lifted Riley and put him on his lap to ruffle his hair again and bring him close to him. 'You sure are, buddy.'

Tori smiled at the men in her life, then she looked at the newborn in her arms. Life really had a turn of events when she met the lady in the restroom.

When Riley had focused his attention back on his sibling, Beck and Tori shared a small, but intimate, kiss. 'Thank you.' She whispered. Beck rubbed his nose with hers and kissed her again. The now expanded family enjoying their moment together.

* * *

**A/N**

**Requested by Mandy (Guest)**

**The Pairing: 'Bori'**

**The Word: 'Baby'**

**The Genre: 'Romance'**

**So.. Yeah, I know this took a while. Sorry for that, school's crazy, but I think most of you can relate. This was the last part of the Lucky To Have You series! I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you loved reading it.**

**Requests are still open! So let me know it if you have one: see chapter 1. Introduction.  
**

**'Til next time. **

**~Ayamas4Ever**


End file.
